


Bad Man

by UnsavouryAvery



Series: Bad Man, Young Girls [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coercion, Cunnilingus, Dark Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Power Imbalance, Statutory Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsavouryAvery/pseuds/UnsavouryAvery
Summary: Dean Winchester likes fucking teenage girls. He meets a sixteen year old at a party she's too young to be at, and makes his move.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bad Man, Young Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921627
Kudos: 59





	Bad Man

Dean Winchester was a bad man. Sure, he hunted monsters and kept people safe. But he also had a penchant for young girls. 

Not little girls, who were prepubescent and looked like children—he wasn’t completely sick. But the ones who were old enough to start being aware of their bodies, softness growing in, girls who noticed how he looked at them and blushed, knowing what it meant. 

It was a lot easier, when he was younger himself. A senior dating a freshman was a little skeevy, but he wasn’t the only one who did it. Once he got too old to go to high-school, and had to start hunting full time, his unlimited access to large pools of girls was cut off. He had to be more careful about how he did things. 

In his twenties, he’d go to college parties, scouting out for the high-school girls who’d snuck in, looking for “older boys”. He was kind to them, paid them attention, kept them safe. And then he pounced.

“You’re looking a little lost, do you know anyone here?” he’d ask them, gentle and unassuming. 

They’d say no, that they were here with a friend who’d gone off with someone. 

“I’ll keep you company if you like,” he’d offer. 

They’d usually accept. Why wouldn’t they, he was handsome, and nice to them. 

They’d talk for a little. Sometimes he’d get them a little tipsy just to smooth the interaction, but most of the time he preferred them with their wits about them. 

There was one girl, he remembered, in some university in the Midwest. She’d been barely sixteen, and insecure in the way that only teenage girls can be. 

“Are you okay?” he’d asked. 

“Yeah,” she said, trying to seem relaxed and failing spectacularly. It was endearing, he thought. 

“Do you want to go somewhere quieter?” He always let his lips brush the shell of their ear, knowing it was an intimate thing, getting them used to his touch. 

“Okay,” she’d said. Her name was Heather, or something. Hannah. Haley. 

He led her out of the frat house they were in, to the garden beyond. There were people around, but no one paid them any mind as Dean pushed his way into a dark corner behind a tree. 

They sat there for a while, and Dean got her talking. About her school and classes, about her friend, who she felt was the prettier of the two of them.  
“I don’t know that that’s true,” Dean said, smiling at her. 

She blushed so hard her whole face was red. 

“Really?” she’d stammered, wanting to believe him. 

“Yeah,” he said casually, “You’re real pretty. Sexy, even.” He stroked a hand through her hair, “Can I kiss you?” 

She’d nodded, hardly believing her ears. 

He kissed her softly, cupping her jaw, easing her into it. When he pulled away, she was looking at him with stars in her eyes, and he knew he had her right where he wanted her. 

They kept kissing, his hands carefully exploring, touching her back, the outside of her thigh, keeping it relatively PG. She was so pliant under his hands, clinging to his shirt like it was the only thing keeping her tethered to the earth. 

He slid a hand up under her dress, rubbing her leg. He felt her pause, trying to pull away, but he chased the kiss. She couldn’t say no if she didn’t have the chance to speak. He eased off a little, showing that he wanted to respect her boundaries. She relaxed in his arms again, tentatively running her hands over his chest. 

“I want to see you,” he said, kissing at the corner of her mouth. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, and it went straight to his cock. 

“Can I see your tits?” he asked her, already reaching for the buttons down the front of her dress. 

“I—Wait,” she said, as he undid the first button. 

“It’s okay,” he said, kissing her again as he opened her shirt to expose her little bralette. Soft white lace, covering her small breasts. “Beautiful,” he said, cupping one breast gently, while he held her close, kissing her again. 

Her hands were on his shoulders, not gripping him, but not pushing him away either. He lay her down on the grass, holding himself above her with one knee between her legs, careful not to spook her. He stroked her cheek with one hand, while the other hand explored inside her shirt, rubbing one of her nipples through thin, delicate lace. Her breasts were perfect, pert and newly blossomed. 

He held her there, out in the garden, kissing slowly and deeply as he eased her dress open. Thank god for the buttons running all the way down the front. It was late enough into summer that her nipples perked all the way up in the cooling night air. 

“I’ve never been this far before,” she murmured into his ear while he kissed her neck, sucking hickies into her skin, imagining her getting into trouble with her folks tomorrow. 

“Does it feel nice?” he said, easing the bralette up a bit, setting loose one of her little breasts, flushed skin begging him to lick it. He kissed the skin beside her nipple, sucking a hickey there before moving onto her nipple, biting a little as he teased the nub with his tongue. She let out a noise, not quite a moan. More of a squeak. 

This was the part he really liked. 

“Hang on a second,” she said, and he raised his head from her delicious skin. 

“What?” he asked, running a hand up her thigh, squeezing the soft, smooth skin of her flank, right below the curve of her ass. 

“I’ve never done this before,” she said, looking around nervously, aware that she was practically in her underwear in some random backyard. “Maybe we should slow down.” 

“Okay,” he said, letting himself rest more heavily on top of her, pinning her in place, “What do you want to do?” 

“I like the kissing,” she said, and fuck if that wasn’t precious. Dean could feel his dick throb in his pants, letting it press hot and insistent into her thigh. 

“Is that all?” he asked, placing a wet, lingering kiss on her collarbone. 

“I don’t know,” she said, hands hanging onto his shoulders as he pushed her further. 

“I think you like all of it,” he said, sliding a hand between them, brushing his fingers across the front of her soft cotton panties, thus far uncharted territory. The way she shivered as he did so sent a tingle up his spine. “Let me just check real quick, huh?” 

Before she could protest, he slipped his thumb under the seam of her panties, teasing at her slit where she was dripping wet. 

“Seems like you like it a lot,” he said, kissing her as he massaged her slick folds with his thumb. 

She didn’t say anything, a little bit in shock at the touch of him between her legs. He moved his hand up, rubbing over the top of her pussy lips, where her clitoris was hiding in wait for him. She jolted hard as he touched it, pressing into him with wide eyes. She wasn’t lying when she said she’d never done this before, he could tell. It was going to be that much sweeter because of it. 

“That feels good huh?” he whispered in her ear, kissing along her jaw and back to her mouth, giving her one last long kiss before he started moving down her body. 

“‘I’ve got another kiss for you that you might like,” he said, kneeling between her legs. 

He needed to do this next bit fast, not giving her a chance to think about it. He hooked a finger on either side of his panties, and slid them quickly down her legs, pushing them up in the air so he could slide her underwear all the way off. She made that squeaking sound again, probably an indication to any normal human that she needed a moment, but Dean ignored her. 

He didn’t have to push too hard to get her legs open, and within seconds, he had his face between her legs, placing a gentle kiss on the short hair covering her mound. He licked blindly, tasting her sweet juices against his tongue. Something about young girls, their pussies tasted magic to him, sweeter than sugar and dangerously addictive. 

He worked her over, licking and sucking in all the right places, his tongue pushing into her virgin hole. He wanted to finger her too, get her wetness all over his hands, but he needed to keep a firm grip on her thighs, holding her to his face so she didn’t get away. She was squirming against him, but judging from the breathy noises she was making, it was the good kind of squirming. 

He risked moving one hand, his fingers touching her as his mouth focused on her clit, pushing one digit inside her. It was a good call, because holy shit she was tight. He’d need to work her open if he was going to fit. He slid a second finger in with the first, and started pushing gently, working in and out of her as he ate her out. Her hands came to rest in his hair and he let her push at his head, holding him right where she needed him as she came against his face with a gasp, her head thrown back against the ground. It hadn’t taken long, thank god. Baby’s first orgasm. 

He eased off, licking his fingers as she lay there in the grass, her legs splayed open as she recovered. He took that as his moment to move, quickly undoing his pants and rolling a condom onto his aching cock. He got back between her legs, holding himself above her so she wouldn’t notice his cock. 

“How was that, baby,” he asked, “Did you like that kind of kissing?” 

She looked at him, wide-eyed and panting a little. 

“Yeah,” she said, her voice faint. 

“Good,” he said, kissing her once more, “I’m glad I could make you feel good.”  
She nodded, kissing him back a little. 

“Do you want to make me feel good?” he asked, sucking another hickey into her neck. God, she was going to look ruined in the morning. 

“I’ve never, uh,” she paused, her eyes slipping closed as he worked at her neck, his free hand back on her breast, “I’ve never done oral. I wouldn’t know what to do.” 

“That’s okay,” he said, getting into position, pulling her legs around his waist, “You don’t have to worry about that.” 

He moved his hand down between her legs, grabbing his dick to guide it to her entrance, the tip of it nudging at her lips. Fuck he wished he could go raw, that he could come deep inside her and send her home fucked full of his seed, but that wasn’t a risk he could take. 

“Wh—,” she started, her eyes flying open as he started pushing into her. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he said, ignoring her as she grabbed at his shirt. 

“Wait,” she said, her voice high and scared sounding, and it went straight to his dick, “Hang on.” 

“It’s okay,” he said, shushing her as he worked his thick cock inside her, feeling the resistance of a tight, virgin cunt squeezing around him. It was like wet, hot, velvet. 

She cried out a little, tensing around him with her face screwed up. That must have been her hymen, he figured, pushing a little harder, driven half crazy at the thought of another virgin notch on his disgusting, fucked up belt. 

He bottomed out inside her, holding her shaking legs open as he rolled his hips into her body. Her eyes were watering a little, so he stroked her cheek gently. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured to her, “You feel so good. Like you were made for this.” 

He started up a slow pace then, shallow thrusts that slid easily, holding her close as he did so. 

“Does this feel good too?” he asked, kissing her neck again, “I want it to feel good for you.” 

“It hurts,” she whimpered, clinging onto his shoulders again, her brow creased up in a cute little frown. 

“It’ll be better soon,” he said, picking up the pace, her cunt like a vice around him as he fucked through the wetness left by her own orgasm.  
“Slow down,” she said, wincing as he pushed into her. 

“Okay,” he said, slowing his thrusts down, but making them that much harder, pulling out slowly before snapping his hips back in, fucking her nice and deep. He wasn’t sure it was much better, but he kept it up, his forehead resting against her collarbone as he focused. 

He wasn’t a teenager any more, so he lasted a lot longer than she did, keeping the pace for a few minutes while she lay there, going kind of limp against the grass. 

Eventually he felt his orgasm pool in his gut, and he just had to speed up, sitting up a little so he could pull her hips into his as he picked up the pace. She wasn’t even looking at him, her eyes glazed and pointed towards the tree branches above them. He took that as his queue to fuck her however he liked, pounding into her roughly, the wet, sloppy noises of her cunt like music to his ears. He was close, torn between finishing deep in her pussy or pulling out and coming on her bare skin, making a huge mess for her to clean up. 

Imagining how she might look if he jerked off on her face sent him over the edge, and his hips stuttered and then stilled, pressed flush with hers as he came. He stayed there for a minute, panting from the effort of fucking her, before letting his softening cock slip out of her hole, wishing he’d been able to leave a filthy cream pie in there for her to clean up later. Maybe next time. 

Wanting to see how much he’d ruined her, he slid a hand back between her legs, shoving as many fingers in her fucked out pussy as he could, getting three fingers and most of a fourth inside before she hissed at the pain of it. 

“That was so good,” he murmured to her, fingers still pressed inside her, wanting her to feel him everywhere. “You’re beautiful.” 

He kissed again, rubbing his fingers against her hot, silky walls, feeling triumphant as she timidly kissed him back. 

“Was it good for you, baby?” he asked, pulling his fingers out, looking at them shine wetly in the faint light from the house, before wiping them off on the soft skin of her stomach. 

“Um,” she said, looking at him shyly, shutting her legs as much as she could while he was still between them. 

“I had fun,” he said, hands on her knees again, pressing her legs open again, wanting one last look at her fucked out pussy. He stared down at her, committing her to memory until she started squirming. He let go of her knees and sat back to do up his jeans, letting her shut her legs and pull her dress around her. 

“Will I see you again?” she asked, a hopeful look on her face, like if they went out on a few dates then maybe she wasn’t a total slut who gave it up to complete strangers at parties. 

“Sure,” he said easily, “I’ll get your number.” 

“Okay,” she said, noticeably relaxing with relief. 

“Alright,” he said, smiling at her, “You get yourself sorted, I’ll go get us some water.” 

“Okay,” She said again, smiling in return before looking down at her dress to start doing up the buttons. 

While she wasn’t looking he swiped her panties from the grass next to him and shoved them in his pocket, before standing up and heading inside. 

He’d made his way through the party, pushing his way to the front door. He’d got back to his car and headed back towards his motel within minutes, imagining her sitting there under the tree looking for her underwear and waiting for him to come back outside. He’d wondered how long she’d waited for him before giving up and going inside alone. If she felt ashamed of herself. He hoped so. It was one of his favorite memories. 

God, Dean Winchester loved young girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr here: unsavouryavery.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests but only if they're kinda fucked up.


End file.
